¿Harry Potter?
by Before n After
Summary: Harry, Ron & Hermione descubren, junto con el resto de la comunidad magica, que la historia del 'niño que vivio' en realidad es un fenomeno muggle en libros y peliculas. La responsable..una tal J. K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

El inmemorable ha sido vencido. La paz reina en la comunidad mágica. En la famosa escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el Elegido esta a punto de empezar el séptimo año: el salvador del mundo. Hagamos un recordatorio de sus andanzas:

En primer año derrotó al Señor Tenebroso y le impidió que tuviera el poder de la piedra filosofal creada por el alquimista Nicolás Flamel; en segundo año estuvo frente a frente con uno de los horrocruxes que creo Lord Voldemort y se enfrentó a su basilisco; en tercero salvó a su padrino, Sirius Black, y a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, de los dementores. También descubrió al traidor que entrego a sus padres al antes nombrado, Señor Oscuro; en el cuarto año fue víctima de un muy calculado plan cuyo objetivo era que Harry diera sangre para 'resucitar' a su enemigo; en el quinto año se enfrentó con varios mortífagos en el Ministerio de Magia; en el sexto año empezó la guerra oficialmente dejando varios muertos y guerrillas dolorosas para muchos, en este sexto año también, Harry entendió el significado de la palabra 'horrocrux' y el terrible destino que tendría la humanidad si estos no se encontraban por completo. En las vacaciones entre el sexto y séptimo año, juntando unas cuantas pistas, Harry descubrió el resto de los horrocruxes en la Mansión de los Riddle. Así derrotó al Señor Tenebroso.

Esta es, en resumidas cuentas, la historia del famoso Harry Potter. Ahora, vallamos a la historia verdadera. ¿Que pasaría si de un momento a otro la comunidad mágica se entera que en la comunidad muggle hay un libro llamado Harry Potter que casualmente cuenta la historia de casi las últimas dos décadas? Complicado…

Miércoles 10 de Septiembre. 7.30 de la mañana. Los alumnos en la escuela de magia están desayunando. Todos conversan sobre sus últimos deberes, la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, o cosas por el estilo. Pronto llegaría el correo matutino, así que se pondrían a hablar de asuntos más importantes…o al menos los profesores por que para ser sinceros unos alumnos no se interesarían por ver lo que pasa con el mundo, cosa que molestaba mucho a los adultos. Sólo contados estudiantes se molestaban en pagarle a la lechuza que les traía noticias cada mañana, una de ellas la estudiante modelo amiga de Harry Potter: Hermione Granger.

-¿Todavía te molestas en recibir ese periódico?- decía Ron Weasley como costumbre de todos los días- el mundo está salvado, la noticia más relevante es la peligrosidad de los fondos de los calderos. ¿No te dice nada que yo lo mencione?

-Oh vamos Ron, sabes bien que sigue habiendo mortífagos sueltos. La situación es más seria de lo que crees.

-De acuerdo…has lo que quieras, iré a ver a buscar a Harry.

-OK, nos vemos en Transformaciones. Adiós

-Adiós

Ron se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Harry estaba sentado en una butaca cerca de la chimenea apagada y Ginny estaba sentada junto a él. Hablaban y reían, se veían muy tiernos y el no tuvo corazón para interrumpirlos. A finales del curso pasado Harry cortó con ella por miedo a que le pasara algo malo por culpa de Voldemort. Ahora que éste fue destruido, ellos habían regresado. Apenas llevaban un mes y por lo visto, había sido el mejor mes de sus vidas.

Ron esta absorto en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió y por el hueco del retrato entró Hermione, con una mueca entre asustada, sorprendida y feliz. No tenía un estado de ánimo definido.

-¡Harry!, ¡Ron!, ¡Ginny! ¡Miren!- empezó a llamar a sus amigos, ella se acercó y se sentó, Ron fue detrás de ella para ver qué era tan importante.

-¿Que te pasa Hermione?- dijo Harry algo preocupado, pero se calmó al ver que ella tenía una media sonrisa- por lo que veo no es nada malo.

-No…bueno…no lo sé. No sé como se lo tomen ustedes tres, pero por mí es fantástico.

-¿Pero, que es?- dijo Ginny, sonriendo también, aunque no muy segura

-Escuchen la primera plana del Profeta:

Biografía del 'Niño que Vivió'

Hace poco, el Ministerio de Magia realizó una investigación en el mundo muggle para informarse mejor sobre las secuelas que pudieron haber ocurrido durante los últimos años a causa de El-Que-No- Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Cualquier cosa vinculada con la magia pudo haber sido suficiente, pero cual fue la sorpresa de los investigadores al pasar por una librería aparentemente de aspecto normal, pero que en sus estanterías había una sección rotulada como 'Harry Potter'. Al principio pensaron que era una coincidencia entre el nombre de esa serie de libros y el 'niño que vivió' pero al ver la contraportada descubrieron que era una historia muy bien relatada acerca de las andanzas de Harry Potter. Una serie de seis libros (próximamente siete) es lo que han estado investigando diversos departamentos del Ministerio de Magia. Ha habido muchos debates al respecto entre los miembros del Wizengamot. Quisimos hacerle una entrevista al Jefe del Wizengamot: Albus Dumbledore, pero este no ha respondido a nuestras peticiones. Traeremos información oficial lo más pronto posible.

Al volver a realizar más investigaciones, descubrieron que no sólo son libros lo que causa sensación en el mundo muggle, sino también películas y objetos varios. La supuesta creadora del 'personaje' Harry Potter es una tal Johanne Kathleen Rowling, mejor conocida como J. K. Rowling. Es ídolo entre niños y adultos, casi un fenómeno por las recaudaciones de cada película y cada libro, fanáticos por comprar objetos, réplicas de cosas que usamos los magos normalmente. Si quieren saber más sobre estos libros, pueden conseguirlos en nuestras librerías mágicas, pues ya se han hecho descomunales pedidos ya que nuestra comunidad quería comprobar con sus ojos ésta noticia. Se cree que Rowling es una bruja hasta el momento desconocida.

Esto es algo que nadie se esperaba. ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Cómo sabe una muggle sobre la historia de Harry Potter? ¿Esto indicará la unión entre ambos mundos? Próximamente más reportajes.

Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban en shock. ¿Unos libros contaban su historia?

-No puede ser…un libro…yo- Harry se estaba ruborizando. Era una noticia genial, pero…- no quería decir nada hasta leerlo el mismo.

-¿Películas? ¿Sobre nosotros?- dijo Ron incrédulo

-¿Y que dicen?

-Creo que tenemos que comprobarlo por nosotros mismos- dijo Harry con decisión; sus amigos lo apoyaron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los chicos salieron de la Sala Común. Al llegar al aula de Transformaciones eran los primeros en llegar. La profesora McGonagall ya estaba ahí y los miraba al llegar. A juzgar por su cara, ella también había leído la noticia del periódico. Parecía algo ansiosa y miraba al techo como si hubiera una cámara grabando sus movimientos.**

-Buenos días, profesora McGonagall

-Buenos días, señorita Granger, señor Potter, señor Weasley. Escuchen, tal vez este no sea el momento apropiado para esto pero… ¿han leído la noticia del Profeta de esta mañana?- la maestra parecía estar ansiosa, pues movían sus manos con nerviosismo y miraba al techo como si una cámara estuviera grabando sus movimientos.

-Si, lo hemos leído- contestó Harry con cautela- ¿por que?

-¿Que opinan?- dijo la profesora McGonagall como si esa fuera la reacción menos apropiada- ¿es que no dirán nada?

-¿De que? Estamos bien con eso…bueno, al menos hasta que leamos el libro. ¿Pasa algo?

-Pues a decir verdad no esperaba esa reacción tuya Potter: hubo un tiempo en que podrías jurar en que nadie te comprendía y te sentías con un gran peso encima. Obviamente eso termino cuando derrotaste al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero no es de tu naturaleza el estar 'bien' cuando medio mundo sabe todo sobre ti.

-Simplemente creí que no hay nada de que estar enojado. Tampoco es que se hayan metido con mi vida perso…

-¿Ahora lo captas?- dijo la maestra como si le explicara alguna clase

-No…no lo creo…es decir, no creo que sepan ''todo'' sobre mi- pero ahora Harry estaba nervioso: la gente ahora sabría sobre sus ataques de enojo en quinto año, como en realidad escapó Sirius, la verdad sobre los horrocruxes (que nadie más que el y el profesor Dumbledore sabían), su beso con Cho…-Oh no, oh no, oh no

-¿Que te pasa Potter? Acaso hiciste algo que no deberías, aunque eso no sería nada raro

-¡No! Lo siento…no, no es nada, bueno…no, no es nada

-Eso espero. Y ahora que hablamos de esto, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que te dijera que los tres tienen una cita con el esta tarde a las siete después de la cena. Naturalmente la señorita Weasley también irá. Creo que consiguió los libros y quiere empezarlos a leer con los protagonistas- dijo con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo, ahí estaremos ¿verdad?- añadió mirando a sus amigos. Ellos asintieron como si eso quedara fuera de discusión

Al darse la media vuelta vieron que el salón ya estaba lleno. La mayoría de los estudiantes se había esmerado en su arreglo personal. Todos miraban al trío como si estuvieran en frente de artistas de cine de mucho éxito.

********************

La clase ocurrió casi sin la más leve variación, al igual que el resto del día. Cuando pasaban por algún pasillo, los rumores no se hacían esperar, cada quién tenía su versión de los hechos, como ocurría siempre ante cada situación que ocurría en la escuela. Al caminar los alumnos hablaban a espaldas de ellos, algunos con admiración y otros no muy buenos. El más popular (y ridículo) de este tipo de comentarios era que ellos mismos eran J. K. Rowling y habían creado los libros para que los idolatraran los muggles.

Este comentario lo crearon los Slytherin, como es natural, y los únicos seguidores del chisme…fueron los slytherin. Así es, nadie creía que fuera malo el hecho de que los muggles supieran de Harry Potter, y ahora que habían tenido todo el día para pensarlo, la mayoría concluyó que esto podría significar que la unión entre los dos mundos podría ser definitiva.

*******************

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados debajo de un árbol cerca del lago negro. Al principio Ginny intentaba animar el ambiente hablando de quidditch, pero sus amigos casi no le ponían atención por estar tan sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-Oigan, se que es una gran noticia, pero ya hablaremos de ello con el director

-Lo sentimos- dijeron los tres a coro

-No puedo evitarlo, esa mujer sabe todos mis secretos

-Aún no hemos leído los libros, no creo que sea tan malo- dijo Ron, aunque no muy convencido- A ver Hermione, tu que eres experta en eso de los libros- dijo Ron mientras que Hermione gruñía de mal humor- ¿Crees que venga mucha 'información' ahí?

-Primero: no soy experta, simplemente me gusta leer- dijo Hermione. A Ron, Harry y Ginny se les escapo un bufido que claramente decía: esto no te lo creo- Segundo: depende de lo que te refieras con 'información'. Si quieres decir 'nuestra vida personal'…no lo sé. Quiero pensar que no. Aunque la verdad pienso que si viene la vida personal de alguien, es la de Harry- sentenció Hermione, y Harry no se sintió cómodo con eso.

-No creo que haya problema. De todos modos todos saben lo que a pasado con la vida personal de Harry. Los chismes aquí corren más rápido que nada- dijo Ginny mientras que su hermano le daba la razón. Harry se quedó más incómodo: significaba que todos sabían lo mal que le fue con Cho

-Entonces, todos saben todo de mí- dijo Harry tratando de sonar casual

-Si. Si te refieres a tu vida 'privada' si.

-Pero ahora lo sabrán más personas

-Claro. Aunque no entiendo por que te preocupa tanto. Hasta yo se lo de Cho- dijo Ginny sin rencores…hacia Harry

-Pues ahora me da igual lo que haya pasado con ella. Lo que no me gusta es que el mundo muggle sepa todo sobre mi, eso es todo- dijo Harry alterándose un poco, aunque no sabía por que.

-Cálmate Harry, nadie se está metiendo contigo- dijo Hermione, comprensiva

-Lo sé. Lo siento chicos

-¡Perdonado!- dijeron Ron, Hermione y Ginny y luego rieron

********************

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, el Gran Comedor comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes que iban a cenar. Gente tan tranquila que aún hablaba de la noticia de esa mañana. Gente que comentaba lo que descubrieron en el tablón de anuncios de sus respectivas casas.

-Hola Harry, ¿ya has visto el tablón de la torre gryffindor?- preguntó Neville que estaba sentado solo en un extremo de la mesa de los Gryffindor al ver que Harry se sentaba en frente de él

-Hola Neville. No, no he entrado a la sala común- comentó Harry con curiosidad

-Habrá un viaje París para los estudiantes de 7° año. Es por motivos 'culturales' pero yo creo que son una especie de vacaciones. De pasada veríamos tus películas.

-Mmm…no me gusta como se escucha eso.

-Lo sé, es alucinante- comentó Neville, interpretando incorrectamente sus palabras

-Entonces, ¿un viaje a París?- dijo Harry tratando de ignorar el último comentario de su amigo

-Si, está planeado para finales de Diciembre para pasar allá el fin de año. Regresaríamos el 3 de Enero para comenzar el lunes el 2º trimestre.

-Veo que te has informado mucho- dijo Harry sonriéndole. Neville le correspondió la sonrisa. Se sonrojó pero continuó hablando:

-Toda la información venía ahí, yo sólo lo transmito.

-Yo creo que es genial. Un viaje…podríamos olvidar por un momento la escuela

-Lo sé, me encanta la idea. Mi madre era originaria de Francia.

-¿Era?- dijo Harry con un terrible frío recorriendo su espalda, recordando a la mujer que vio alguna vez en San Mungo.

-Si, cuando se casó con mi padre se nacionalizó inglesa. ¿Sabías que en un año saldrán ambos del hospital? Resultó que a una sanadora la identificaron como mortífaga, de esas que no tenían contacto con el señor Tenebroso pero que tenían ordenes, y como mis padres eran aurores, ella se comprometía a no curarlos y a tratar de sacarles información, pero al descubrirla, el jefe de otra sala del hospital la mandó a Azkaban y a mis padres les está aplicando un tratamiento con lo que se curaran en muy poco tiempo- Neville estaba muy emocionado al contar la noticia y Harry estaba muy feliz por la familia Longbottom, pues Neville merecía más que nadie esa experiencia

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti Neville, en serio

-Muchas gracias Harry, esto no hubiera sucedido si no fuera por ti

-No es nada Neville, en serio

-¡Como no! ¡Si salvaste el mundo!

-Olvídalo. Era mi deber.

-Oye, ¿cómo le hiciste para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso?

-Luego te cuento, es una historia muy larga y quiero hacerle justicia. Ahora tengo que visitar al profesor Dumbledore por que consiguió los libros.

-Valla, bueno…hablamos luego, me cuentas como están ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Neville. Adiós

-Adiós

********************

Harry apenas llegaba a su cita con el profesor Dumbledore. De hecho Ron y Hermione ya estaban esperándolo impacientes junto a la fea gárgola que conducía al despacho del director. Al llegar Harry, ellos se sonrojaron un poco. Harry pensó que estaban teniendo un momento de intimidad, de esos que no cambiarías por nada.

-Al fin llegaste Harry, ¿que hacías?

-No lo interrogues tanto Hermione- dijo Ron aunque el también miraba a Harry con curiosidad

-Nada, fui a cenar y me quede hablando con Neville. Oigan ¿dijo la profesora McGonagall la contraseña?

-No… ¿que haremos?- dijo Hermione preocupada

-Busquemos a alguien; a cualquier profesor

-Mejor que valla sólo uno por si sale el profesor Dumbledore. Será mejor que valla yo- dijo Harry guiñándoles un ojo y al dar la media vuelta sus amigos estaban muy rojos y agradecidos con él

Harry se dirigió al gran comedor de nuevo. Ahí encontró al profesor Flitwick quien hablaba con la profesora Sinistra, del departamento de astrología.

-Disculpen

-¿Que hay, Potter? ¿Necesitas algo?- dijo el profesor Flitwick

-Si, quería saber si podían decirme la contraseña para entrar al despacho del director

-Claro, la contraseña es 'séptima estrella'- dijo la maestra Sinistra enfatizando la palabra estrella- ¿para que irás Potter?- dijo con mucha educación

-El director nos citó a Ron a Hermione y a mí a ver los libros, según nos dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-El primer capítulo es fabuloso Potter, no puedo esperar a que lo veas- dijo el profesor Flitwick con emoción. Algunos alumnos curiosos que por ahí pasaban miraban al profesor como incitándolo a seguir contando

-¿En serio? ¿Y de que trata?

-Solo te diré una parte: es un relato de tus tíos cuando apenas sucedió lo de tus padres. No puedo creer que alguien sea tan terco cuando sabe que la magia existe. Y tu tía es muy desconsiderada al negar a su hermana. En el libro decía que como no se hablaban desde hacía tanto tiempo, ella fingía no tener hermana. Es horrible que nieguen a una persona tan noble como tu madre.

-Valla, el libro es mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero si sabe detalles tan pequeños como esos me pregunto que no sabrá esa Rowling.

-Lo sé Potter. Para serte sincera no me gustaría estar en tu lugar- dijo la maestra Sinistra- No tengo idea de donde salió esa mujer. Al parecer nadie lo sabe.

-Bueno, tendrá que salir alguna vez ¿no?

-Eso creo. ¡Pero Potter! ¡Ya te hemos retenido mucho tiempo, tienes tu cita!- dijo la profesora con urgencia- Apresúrate, y espero tu trabajo sobre la constelación de Orión para mañana así que será mejor que te esfuerces

-Claro. Muchas gracias, hasta luego

Harry subió por las escalera, recorrió unos cuantos pasillos, esquivó a Peeves y al final llegó junto a la gárgola. Como venía corriendo, se resbaló un poco al frenar y Ron y Hermione ya estaban desesperados.

-¿Por que tardas tanto, Harry?- dijo su amigo con urgencia

-Lo lamento, el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sinistra me contaban el primar capítulo del libro y no los podía dejar hablando

-Entiendo, pero ya lo verás tú mismo.

-¿Y cuál era la contraseña?- preguntó Ron

-'Séptima Estrella'- le contestó Harry mientras que la gárgola se movía para dar paso a las escaleras que conducían al despacho

Los tres amigos subieron por la escalera móvil de piedra para encontrarse con la habitual brillante puerta. Al tocar la puerta, un animado 'pasen' les comunicó que podían entrar.

El director estaba sentado en frente de su escritorio y miraba a los chicos con una mirada muy alegre. Harry miró alrededor y se entretuvo unos segundos viendo los artilugios de oro y plata que zumbaban y echaban bocanadas de humo sin parar antes de reparar que sobre la mesa estaban un montón de seis libros de atractivas cubiertas que mostraban en su portada un niño con pinta de travieso en diferentes situaciones que Harry reconoció inmediatamente como suyas.

Entre esas portadas alcanzó a ver una snitch dorada, un basilisco, a Buckbeack, al huevo de oro de la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, a un peligroso dragón que se erguía echando fuego, a la profecía del departamento de misterios y a el con Dumbledore mientras lo acompañaba a buscar al horrocrux (que al final resultó ser falso), entre otras muchas cosas.

Era increíble, era como una biografía, como si viera su vida dibujada en unos pesados libros y su vida escrita en páginas que ya habían leído millones de personas.

-Buenas noches, Harry, Ron y Hermione. La señorita Ginny debe estar por llegar ¿no es verdad?- dijo el director mirando fijamente a los ojos de los tres amigos

-Profesor, ella me dijo que tenía mucha tarea, así que no podrá venir- contestó Hermione

-Muy bien. Hubiera sido mejor que ella nos hubiera acompañado, pero no hay tiempo que perder- dijo el director abriendo el primer libro- A por cierto, les conseguí la colección completa, está detrás de ustedes, si tienen la amabilidad…- dijo el profesor Dumbledore. Ellos voltearon y vieron la urna donde estaba la espada de Gryffindor y junto a ella, en una estantería llena de libros, estaban cuatro paquetes nuevos con la colección. Se dirigieron a ellos y cada quién cogió el suyo.

-Muchas gracias, profesor- dijeron a coro muy sonrientes al hojear los volúmenes. Al observar el contenido, reconocieron muchas palabras que dijeron; sin quererlo, Ron y Hermione se mostraron interesados en las situaciones en las que ellos no aparecieron; y Harry, al pasar las hojas rápidamente, su subconsciente le ayudó a recordar muchas cosas que habían pasado hace ya tantos años.

-¿Listos? Espero que no se molesten, pero ya he adelantado unas cuantas cosas.

-No pasa nada, es grandioso profesor- dijo Harry con una sonrisa como de un niño en navidad. Sus amigos y su director lo miraron con ternura.

____________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Acababan de leer los primeros cinco capítulos y ya eran las doce de la media noche. Salieron rumbo a su sala común y en el camino escogieron el más largo para tener más tiempo de platicar.**

-Tu tía es horrible Harry- comentó Hermione

-A mi me dio risa la descripción de caballo- dijo Ron con lágrimas de risa

-Fue muy interesante lo de la serpiente. No sabía nada. Cuando nos dijiste en segundo que era la segunda vez que hablabas con una serpiente no me imaginaba bien la escena.

-¿Dirás algo del libro, Harry?- preguntó Ron con mucha curiosidad

-Es fantástico- dijo y los demás le dieron la razón

-El capítulo de 'Las Cartas de Nadie' es muy interesante, no sabía que la escuela estaba empeñada en que sus alumnos abran sus cartas. Me pregunto como hacían para saber que no te dejaban abrir tu carta.

-Sospecho que Rowling esta involucrada. Me espiaba para saber si abrí mis cartas y me espía para saber que pasa con mi vida

-Tal vez no es lo que pensamos Harry, tal vez solo es una persona que conocemos y que no te espía

-O a lo mejor son muchas personas aliadas- dijo Ron con aires de sabiduría- no se, sería lógico.

-No te entiendo- dijo Harry tomando la idea de Ron como disparatada antes de escucharla

-Si mira, una persona le dice a las demás personas que te espíen para hacer un libro, además que tu vida encaja perfectamente para una idea de un libro ¿no creen?

-Yo no lo creo

-Yo si- dijo Hermione sonrojándose- esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Ron

-Bueno en fin- dijo Harry feliz de que sus amigos se envíen señales- ¿y que opinan del cuarto y quinto capítulo?

-A mi me gustó el cuarto, fue la primera gran aparición de Hagrid en toda la serie- dijo Hermione- además creo que esa frase que dijo se hará famosa en muchos lugares

-¿Que frase?- dijo Ron con curiosidad

-La de 'Harry, debes saber que eres un mago'- dijo imitando a Hagrid tratando de hacer sonar su voz más grave ante la risa de sus dos amigos

-A mi me gustó más el 5to capítulo, ahí vimos mejor el callejón diagon y la cara de sorprendido de Harry

-En realidad no la vimos Ron…

-Bueno, me entendiste ¿no?- dijo Ron mientras sus orejas se ponían rojas

-Claro- dijeron Harry y Hermione a coro

**********

Al día siguiente, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta que al parecer todos en la escuela habían leído los primeros capítulos. No fue necesario contarle a Ginny lo que habían leído, ya que cuando le entregaron su paquete de libros ella ya se había enterado de la mayoría de los detalles por medio de conversaciones con sus amigas.

Los maestros y alumnos trataban muy bien al trío de oro y hasta las personas que iban en capítulos más avanzados se sonrojaban cada vez que alguien hacía la mención que tal apareció en los libros.

Pero lo más raro de todo no era el comportamiento de la gente, sino que cada vez que Harry pasaba por un pasillo, los cuchicheos no se hacían esperar; solo que antes eran de manera crítica destructiva y ahora eran de orgullo y admiración.

En la clase de Pociones, todo era igual que siempre, el profesor Slughorn alardeaba de las personas famosas que conocía, pero hoy le tocaba al niño que vivió ser mencionado en sus relatos:

-Yo sabía cuan inteligente el era. Como sabrán yo tenía la razón en incluirlo en mi Club Slughy…pero claro, este chico es una promesa nacional… ¡no, que va! ¡Mundial!

-No es para tanto profesor.

-Y la modestia de Potter es increíble- Harry decidió ya no decir nada.

Esta vez les tocaba hacer un veritaserum de efecto crónico que dependía de la situación que el que la elaboró quiera, una poción que los del ministerio habían descubierto hace poco y que utilizaron con todos los presos de la cárcel mágica. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que si no se hubiera inventado esa poción antes, Sirius nunca hubiera ido a Azkaban que le quitó doce años de su vida.

-Muy bien, los ingredientes están en la pizarra- dijo el profesor Slughorn después de su largo discurso de lo bueno que es ser alguien famoso.

Harry y Hermione, que hicieron pareja de trabajo ese día, se apresuraron a ir por los ingredientes ya que solo les quedaba media hora para acabar la poción, que era el tiempo exacto. Harry puso a calentar el agua y Hermione se dedicó a cortar los materiales.

-Oye Hermione, tengo que preguntarte algo- dijo Harry aprovechando que estaban solos y sin peligro de que nadie los oyera, ni siquiera Ron

-Claro Harry, solo ten cuidado con no revolver de más el agua, esta poción es muy difícil- comentó mientras le ponía unas gotas de eléboro al caldero ya humeante.

-Si, bueno, lo que pasa es que necesitaba decirte…- pero nadie supo lo que iba a decir, pues el profesor Slughorn caminaba hacia ellos y de un momento a otro, interrumpió su pregunta.

-Esto tiene pinta de salir muy bien…claro que la hicieron los dos alumnos preferidos de la clase- dijo Slughorn con una enorme sonrisa mirando a los amigos mientras paseaba para revisar o que estaban haciendo los chicos. Ante la mención de que eran los favoritos la mayoría de los estudiantes olvidó por un momento los libros y se dedicaron a mirar con celos a Harry y Hermione.

-¿Decías algo Harry?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad al ver que ya no había peligro de que el maestro los escuchara

-¡NO!- Harry había agregado accidentalmente esencia de mandrágora a la poción y eso no había que agregarlo hasta dentro de unos segundos después de agregar las ramitas de menta francesas.

Hermione rápidamente actuó poniendo en práctica la teoría que habían visto el año pasado sobre los antídotos. Hizo en menos de un minuto algo para equilibrar el efecto de la poción y Harry ayudó mucho manteniéndose al margen de la situación sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Al final de la clase, Harry entregó una botella de tamaño considerable con la poción que habían hecho. El profesor Slughorn quedó muy satisfecho con el resultado y una vez más les insinuó con un guiño de un ojo y una sonrisa que eran más de lo que el podía esperar.

A Ron le había ido muy mal en la poción y no por que no entendiera el concepto de la elaboración, sino por que su pareja era Lavender Brown y desde el año pasado a finales del curso anterior no se llevaban muy bien a causa de que cortaron por que según ella Ron estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione; cosa que el no negó, pero tampoco aceptó por completo.

-En serio insisto que si no es por que ella se lo ordenó al sombrero, sería una Slytherin- dijo Ron de mal humor mientras caminaban al Gran Comedor para la cena.

-Mira ya podrás librarte de ella en cuanto acabemos Hogwarts, por mientras si te toca de nuevo hacer de… 'pareja' con ella simplemente has tu mejor esfuerzo por que nada de lo sucedido el año pasado te afecte en tus calificaciones.

-Ella tiene razón, no es una gran cuestión, solo intenta ignorarla lo más que puedas

-Y hablando de cuestiones- dijo Hermione de pronto con cara de estar recordando algo- ¿me ibas a decir algo en clase de pociones?

-Yo…no…es decir…mira…o sea… ¡Ginny acaba de entrar!- declaró triunfante mientras corría a ver a su novia. Ron y Hermione se miraron confundidos y luego se sonrojaron ante la idea de estar de nuevo solos en menos de dos días

-Y que crees que sea eso que quería decirte Harry- dijo Ron mientras trataba de sonar lo más indiferente posible

-No lo se, ha estado así desde ayer que fuimos a leer los primeros capítulos de los libros. Cuando el profesor menciono la parte del segundo capítulo donde decía que Harry no tenía amigos sentí como si nos mirara fugazmente por unos segundos

-Si lo se, yo también sentí eso. Y ya que hablamos de esto, ayer antes de dormir que discutíamos con Seamus, Dean y Neville de los libros el me dijo muy aparte que tenía algo que decirme y cuando le pregunté que qué era actuó como si nada hubiera pasado

-Creo que tiene un plan, aunque me gustaría saber que es.

-Mira tengo una idea- Hermione se arrimó más con precaución de no quedar tan cerca- el no sabe que sospechamos de el ¿verdad?- Hermione asintió sin saber lo que Ron iba a decir- pues simplemente actuamos como si nada. Así tendremos ventaja sobre el y mientras más pistas tengamos las juntamos todas para…armar el rompecabezas

-Creo que tienes razón. Juntémonos cada vez que Ginny y Harry nos dejen solos…es decir, que se vallan- dijo Hermione corrigiéndose inmediatamente. Ambos ya estaban muy cerca y se separaron en cuanto se dieron cuenta.

********************  



End file.
